Noisy Neighbour
by VocaloidReader
Summary: Alois was ready for a night out, but while relaxing, his neighbour wouldn't keep it down. Alois goes to confront him, and now he's a little occupied!


Alois Trancy was relaxing in his living room on the couch, scrolling through his phone. He was waiting for his friends Claude and Hannah to return from errands so they could go out. He even put on his nice button-up and the best pair of booty shorts he had. His apartment was shared between the three of them, Hannah in her own room with an en suite, and himself sharing a room, and bed, with Claude. Their relationship was pretty open, though. Claude had his fun with a pair of triplets every once in a while, and Alois was more introverted and preferred his porn over other partners.

He enjoyed his quiet, relaxing nights. This being one of them.

Until he heard his neighbor's moans through the ungodly thin walls. Annoyed, the blond slammed his hand on the wall.

"Hey, you fucking idiot! Keep your moans and groans down!"

His yelling resulted in a yelp and a bump before short-lived silence. A few minutes later, moans and whimpers were heard again.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Alois threw his legs over the couch, stomping out of his apartment and turning the handle to his neighbor's house. "Do you not understand.."

Ciel Phantomhive was a hot mess when the door was thrown open. His bed was completely unmade with empty bottles nearby, his shirt was overly large and exposing his pale shoulders. His raven hair was an absolute mess, and a blush dusted his face. Their eyes locked and Ciel's lips parted with a quiet whimper.

"Good God, you're a fucking mess! Aren't you supposed to be the rich-have-your-fucking-life-together type?" Alois closed the door behind him, approaching the bed, "What the fuck are you doing?", he asked as he pushed a small pile of bottles over, making them clatter.

Ciel looked up at him, dazed and whimpered again. "Alois.. please.." The younger boy leaned on the bed, reaching and grabbing the end of Alois's shirt. "Please.."

"Fuck's sake, Phantomhive! Get your shit together." He smacked his hand away, slowly picking up discarded boxers, "And please, for the love of everything, tell me you're wearing boxers."

He shook his head quickly. "Alois, please," he begged, "please, I," he hiccuped, "I need you..." He grabbed a hold of the shirt again, looking up at Alois.

"Kid, you're beyond drunk." Again, the head shaking.

"I am not! Alois, I _want_ you." He pulled Alois down on top of him, "I want you to.." he murmured, looking away. A sudden shiver went through Alois's back as he sat up.

"Ciel, you just need to be quiet. I don't care what you do-"

"Me."

"Excuse me, brat, I was talking. Anyway, I don't care as long as-"

"Alois, please do me." Ciel grabbed his face, looking him in the eyes. "I.. I want you. I know Claude goofs around.."

He grabbed his wrists firmly, "Do not talk about _my_ Claude that way. Our relationship is-"

"An open, polygamous relationship in which you both consent to other partners." Alois blinked.

"Yes, actually. Wow."

"Fuck me, Alois. Please.. I need you," he breathed as he stripped off his shirt, leaving him completely bare.

Alois slowly took in the pale boy in front of him. "Okay, Ciel, you're not, uh, sober."

Ciel grabbed his elder's shirt, pulling him down, "Fuck. Me. Now." He unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt, leaning up to kiss his neck and shoulders. "I want it, Alois, I really do."

A moan slipped out from his lips, tilting his head. Ciel sloppily undid the rest of the buttons, pushing the shirt off. "Ciel," the blond whined as he was bitten again, "oh God, Ciel, hold on." Disappointed, he moved back and tried to hide his growing problem. Alois stood up and pulled down his shorts, in which Ciel responded by biting his lip.

"Oh my God, Alois Trancy... you've been packing that?" A blush peppered both of their faces as they each examined each other's naked bodies.

Alois snapped out of his trance, setting a hand on his hip. "Shut up, brat." He climbed back onto the bed, shoving Ciel to the bed. He started kissing the other's neck and slowly kissed down his chest, biting and sucking along the way. Alois traced the younger's sides with his fingertips, making him gasp and shudder. He finally reached his goal; Ciel's throbbing situation. A huge grin spread across his face. "My, my, Ciel."

Fingers tugged on blond strands on hair, whimpering and pleading softly, "Please, it's getting to be too much..." Alois grinned again, and tested the waters by slowly, ever so slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of his penis. He twirled the head before leading it into his mouth quickly. Ciel clenched his hand, tugging on the other's hair, moaning loudly and thrusting his hips upward. "Holy fuck, oh fuck!"

Alois groaned softly in response to his hair being pulled, and began bobbing his head. Each bob was rewarded with a gasp, a moan or a whimper along with Ciel continuously arching his back. Alois removed the cock with a _pop_ sound, licking the head roughly.

"D..don't stop.. please," Ciel panted, staring up at his ceiling with half-lidded eyes, "More," he moaned out, "More!" Alois obliged by taking it _all_ in his mouth, down to the very hilt. Ciel gasped and thrust his hips into the warm mouth, moaning louder. "Fuck! Alois, fuck!" Alois closed his eyes and began moving his head again, sucking and twirling his tongue. His hair was pulled with nearly every bob, Ciel's breathing becoming uneven and quick. Both hands were suddenly placed on his head, shoving it down and holding it there. His back arched as he came, his body twitching, and him nearly screaming at the pleasurable release.

Alois wasn't quite finished with him yet, so he continued to suck after swallowing the hot load, making Ciel see stars. He gasped and panted as the sensitivity of his cock grew. He was finally released a few moments later and panted heavily, closing his eyes. Alois kissed his inner thigh lightly before biting down, making the receiver yelp.

"Can't believe you already came. Jeez." He sat up, scanning the room. "Do you have any sort of.. something to make this easier?" He grabbed his own erection, giving it some relief by pumping it a few times.

Ciel nodded quickly, weakly gesturing across the room to an array of sexual bottles. Alois got up, slapped his own ass for show, and walked over to a small table.

"Christ, Ciel," he commented, "Why do you need this much stuff? I mean, come on. Why do you need _three_ bottles of strawberry flavored lube? Why the hell do you have clit sensitivity stuff?" He shook his head, grabbing one of the many plain bottles, and returned to the messy bed. He inspected near the bed, picking up two pillows that were on the floor.

He shrugged weakly, draping an arm over his face to cover his blush when Alois raised an eyebrow to Ciel's new erection. Alois grinned as it throbbed, climbing on the bed. "Hey brat, you gotta do flip around for me." He obeyed, and Alois shoved the two pillows under his stomach, propping him up slightly. He sat back, smiling to himself. "What a view. You must be doing squats for an ass-" he spanked the left side of Ciel's ass, "-like this."

"Stop teasing me!" He whined, grinding into the small pile of pillows. "Just.. get on with it." Alois once again traced his fingers on the boy's slender body, starting from the nape of his neck to the tailbone.

"I'm enjoying the view, chill out, kid." He spanked him again before grasping his ass, spreading it slightly. "All I can say is, wow. I mean really, wow!" He leaned forward, licking around his entrance before penetrating it with his tongue.

Ciel gasped at the sudden intrusion. "Oh God, holy hell..." He continued to grind into the pillows, moaning with each thrust of Alois's tongue. "I'll, oh shit, say.. say it again." A hand locked around his cock, jerking it slowly. "Fuck me!"

Alois chuckled, pulling away from his ass and removing his hand. "Yes, my lord," he teased mockingly. He grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it, pouring some on his fingers. "Anything you wish, my lord." He laughed softly as he slid a finger into him and curling it slightly. He waited another minute, cherishing the moans, before sliding another finger in, then scissoring them. He began thrusting his fingers inside the porcelain pale boy, and added a third lubricated finger.

"Fuck, fuck.. fuck.." Ciel chanted the word softly, propped up on his elbows with his head tilted down. "I've wanted this-oh fuck!-for so long."

"Is that so?"

Ciel nodded furiously, moaning a little louder when Alois hit his prostate. "Yes, God yes! I've wanted you ever since, mmmm, you moved in. I've dreamt about this so-so-fuck!-so many times!"

Alois removed his fingers, Ciel whined. "Oh, relax. I'm giving you what you really want." Alois took his own cock in his hand, and poured a generous amount of lube on it, spreading it. He then poured some between Ciel's ass, making his shiver and whimper as the cold liquid dripped down. "Just tell me when it gets too much, okay?" He positioned himself behind Ciel.

"W..wait! Hand me a shirt please!" Alois raised an eyebrow in question, but moved away and retrieved a tossed shirt, handing it to Ciel's awaiting hand. He nodded. "I'm, uh.. ready." Ciel stretched the fabric and held it between his hands, propping himself up again.

Alois nodded an re-positioned himself, and as he grabbed a hold of the boy's slim hips, he slid himself in. Ciel tensed in pain, biting into the shirt he asked for. He continued to press himself into Ciel until he was sheathed completely. His scream was muffled by the shirt, grinding back into Alois.

Ciel remained still, throbbing around Alois's cock, before motioning for him to continue. Alois grinned, digging his painted nails into the hips. He pulled back all the way, then thrusted back in roughly. Ciel bit down into the fabric more, screaming again. "Do you want me to stop or slow-" Ciel shook his head. Alois nodded and thrust in repeatedly, hanging his head down as he moaned with Alois. "Jesus _fuck_ Ciel, you're so goddamn tight! Didn't Stewie or Sable fuck you enough?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out loudly when his prostate was slammed into.

"Mmm.. I'm glad, then." He removed one hand to slap Ciel's ass fast and hard, making him yelp and moan. He leaned over the boy, getting as close to his ear as he could reach. "Because I want this to be all mine." He whispered seductively before blowing against his ear gently and returning to his previous position. He adjusted slightly and began pounding into him quickly, hitting his prostate as often as he could.

Ciel had the shirt's fabric bunched up into his mouth, moaning loudly and hopelessly thrusting into the pillow for extra relief. "Holy fuck!" He called out. "Alois, Alois! Oh my fucking God, Alois!"

He spanked him three times quickly. "That's my name, baby." He returned his hand to the hip, digging his nails in deep. "You're so fucking tight, I don't know long I can hold out."

"Please," he begged, "Please touch," Ciel began grinding into the pillows yet again.

"Touch what, babe? You gotta use your big boy words."

"Touch my cock! Jerk me off!" He blurted out, his blush extending to his ears.

"Yes, my lord." Alois leaned down, moving one hand to grab his cock, pumping it slowly. "I wish you could see what a little bitch you are. You're already soaked with your own pre-cum." Ciel throbbed in his hand. "Oh, you like that, huh? What a dirty, dirty whore. You look like a hot fucking mess."

Ciel bit his lower lip to try, and fail, at withholding his moans, his body shaking.

"Look at you, you can't even try to hold those moans back! You're my personal, moaning slut." Ciel's toes curled and his hands gripped the bedsheets. "Is someone getting close? What a shame." Alois thrust deep, then paused. He withdrew slowly.

Ciel protested, throwing a defeated glance at the blond. His lips mouthed the other's name weakly.

"My, my." Alois grinned at the sight. "You've been drooling a bit." Ciel's eyes widened as he wiped his mouth quickly. "Lie on your back."

Ciel obeyed the demand, blushing bright.

"Mhm. Spread your legs." Ciel obeyed again. "Now I want you to jerk yourself off." Alois grabbed his own pulsating cock, and start pumping it slowly. Ciel hesitated, clearly embarrassed already. "Must I repeat myself? I said jerk yourself off."

Ciel stammered, blushing even brighter, "Y-yes!" He gripped his cock, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip, and began jerking himself off. Alois moaned in approval, watching his every move with lustful eyes.

"You're so fucking hot. I want every inch of you." He climbed on top of the boy, sucking and kissing his shoulder. He bit down roughly, sucking hard. He removed his mouth, smiling wide at a huge hickey. "Oh, Ciel." He reached down and grabbed Ciel's wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand. With his free hand, he positioned his cock and slid deep inside Ciel in one swift movement, making him cry out and arch his back.

"I want to see you cum. Just. Like. This." He leaned down, licking Ciel's soft skin.

Ciel panted, grinding into Alois. "Y-yes... anything for you." He met Alois's eyes and moaned, "Alois!"

He paused, his erection twitching inside. "I never said you could stop jerking yourself off."

"But I-you.. hands!" Ciel stumbled out, looking more desperate by the second. Alois released his wrists, and Ciel continued to jerk himself off in front of the bratty blond.

"Now that's what I like to see. Suits you well, eh?" He began fucking the tight hole at a steady pace, placing a hand on each of the thighs, holding them up and spreading them. "You're a fucking hot mess."

The raven haired boy was quite a sight to be seen. His hair was a mess, his mouth opened slightly with a very small trail of drool, his neck was bitten up and bruising. His body was pale with the scratch marks created by Alois, one of his perfectly pale hands clenching the sheets beneath them, the other gripped around his cock, with his thighs up on Alois's shoulders. Ciel was truly a hot mess. And Alois was loving it.

Moving at a faster pace, Alois was now digging his nails into beautifully pale thighs, they moaned in unison.

"A..Alois, please," The younger pleaded. He slowed his jerking. "I don't know how much longer..." Ciel tilted his hips up, as a gesture as his cock pulsated in his hand.

Alois took the opportunity and thrust hard and fast. "Holy shit, Ciel, you're so good!"

Ciel moaned and cried out his name over and over, pumping himself fast as he sprayed a load onto his stomach and chest. As he came, he tightened around Alois, who fell over the edge himself, slamming deep one more time before releasing his own cum load into the boy.

Alois pulled out after a moment, falling next to Ciel, both of them panting hard. They soon sat in silence, both soaked in sweat.

"So," Alois started, turning onto his side, "What do you say about round two?" He winked at him, biting his bottom lip.

Ciel responded by smacking him with one of the pillows.


End file.
